Release Me
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Chapter 8 is up...
1. Chapter 1

**Release Me**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the original characters.

 **Chapter 1**

The party was stunning, everybody had a good time and Clarisse was finally relaxed a bit, because at the moment everything seemed perfect. Mia accepted her offer to being a princess on her side, so the Renaldi rule was in safe, she fulfilled her duty, and now she just had to enjoy the moment. A radiant smile appeared on her face as she recognized Joseph, who was heading towards her in the crowd.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he bowed and kissed her hand as he reached her.

"Oh Joseph…" she just smiled at him for a few moments, "How could I say thanks for what you have done tonight?" Although he would have many ideas, he just replied simply.

"There's nothing you would have to say thanks for. I'm really glad Mia made the right decision."

"I was so worried, you know."

"Yes…but now you have to forget about your problems. So why don't we take a walk, hm?" she hesitated for a moment, knowing what could happen when they remain alone, but she could not say no.

"Lovely idea." He did not reply, only got lost in her eyes for a moment… and she felt she was in trouble.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Walking with him in the garden was something she really loved in her everyday routine, actually it was her favorite part of the day, when they could be really alone without cameras, just the two of them, strolling around freely, chatting about everything and feeling that cosy intimacy between them, what she loved so much. He often grabbed her hand when no-one could see them and they just walked hand in hand feeling utterly happy and safe in their own little world. When they reached the end of the garden, he grabbed her hand as usual and slowly drew her closer.

"You know I... I cannot forget that kiss in the ballroom." he whispered only inches from her lips.

"Me neihter Joseph, but…"

"If you would known, how many years I was waiting for this to start between us…"

"As I, believe me, but we have to stop this now..."

"I know, but... I simply cannot," he smiled mesmerized and gently stroked her cheek. "It's just wonderful and I do not want to miss a second of it."

"Me neither, but it's complicated…."

"I know, but…"

"Good Evening Your Majesty." A couple of guests greeted them as she pushed Joseph aside in time.

"Ah good evening," she immediately fall back to her queen mode. "I hope you enjoy the party."

"Yes, very much Your Majesty."

"I'm so glad," her smile was radiant. "But if you would excuse me, I have to arrange a few things. Enjoy the rest of the night," she smiled perfectly and rushed away with Joseph on her trail.

"See?" she asked and turned around abruptly as Joseph closed the door behind them in her suite. "That's my life!"

"Yes I know, but that's ok," he smiled warmly. "Clarisse, I perfectly know your lifestyle, and believe me I got used to it."

"How?! How on earth you could get used to it, when I still haven't…" she was upset now stepping to the window, looking out…

"Why don't you relax a bit? Hm?" He was standing behind her, drawing her to his embrace. "...At least when you are with me?"

"Oh, Joseph..." she sighed and finally turned around. "I'm relaxed when I'm with you…Actually you are the only one I could be relaxed with."

"Then please stay with me…"

"Joseph, you know I cannot… and it's only for a couple of months, just until Mia finishes school."

"Then why doesn't she finish it in Genovia? She could learn at the best schools…"

"Oh Joseph...You just want to come home with me," she smiled, softly touching his face.

"Of course I want it," he was kissing her hand lovingly. "I want nothing more than to be with you... I need to be with you."

"I know..." she blushed, before he kissed her lovingly and whispered between her lips, "I really hope you know that you belong to me..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she opened her eyes she didn't know where she was for a moment, then she realized the sleeping Joseph next to her and suddenly everything was alive from last night. She could still felt Joseph's warm breath on her neck and the goosebumps while he kissed every inch of her body with such adoration she could not imagine it can exist. She could felt the warm breath from his half parted lips on hers as he was pressing himself into her body as if he could belong there from the beginning of times. The warm of his body, his kisses, the adoration and that deep love in his eyes...everything was before her, but she had to came back to her senses...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joseph could not know it was dawn or morning as he opened his eyes, but he had a wonderful feeling inside him, he was totally and extremely happy. He had the most wonderful night of his life with his Clarisse, with the woman he has loved the most in his whole life. She was the most beautiful vision he has ever seen, her soft skin, her radiant smile... and she was completely his. He turned around, wanted to wake her up with a sweet kiss, but the bed beside him was empty...

His first thought was he just dreamed the whole thing about last night, but as he looked around a smile appeared on his face, because it was her suite and her bed, so maybe she was just in the bathroom... but soon it turned out she was nowhere. As he quickly dressed up and went downstairs he realized that nearly the whole consulate was empty and soon he had to face with that she left the country without a word...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Joseph was still standing there without a word, trying to realize what has happened. It was unbelievable, because everything seemed perfect between them, last night was simply fantastic, who on earth can just run away after a night like this, it was craziness... She was happy, at least she seemed happy, but maybe... yes maybe she regretted it, damn it, she obviously regretted it! Joseph tried to replay in his head the events from last night. Maybe he was too pushing...who knows, the only thing he knew she was gone without a word and everything they have built up over the years was nothing in a second.

He had to know what has happened so he dialled her private number, but she obviously turned off her phone, because only the voicemail answered. He dialled again, this time he tried Charlotte's phone, she answered immediately.

"Charlotte? It's me, Joseph. What the..." he had to control himself, "What has happened? I mean when I woke up, everybody was gone..."

"Clarisse did not say anything to you?! I thought you knew it..."

"No, I woke up... and everybody was gone."

"Well, I still do not know what happened," started Charlotte, "I was sleeping peacefully when she suddenly tore up the door, mumbled something that we have to go back immediately, but she was rather confused than impulsive, she seemed so lost if you ask me."

"But she told you what happened since then, right? I mean you've gone hours ago."

"Nothing, she is just staring out of the window and had not say a word since we left."

"I tried to call her, but she turned off her phone. Could you give her your phone, I have to speak with her."

"I do not think it would be a good idea, Joseph."

"Please, just try it." he begged her.

"Right." sighed Charlotte and softly stepped to Clarisse's seat, "Excuse me Your Majesty." Clarisse did not move, just stared out of the window, "Excuse me Your Majesty..."

"Ah, Charlotte. I'm sorry." smiled Clarisse faintly, "What happened?"

"It's Joseph," she pointed to the phone in her hand, "He would like to speak a word with you... it's urgent," she tried.

"I'm not here Charlotte." she said softly with such expression, that Charlotte did not want to ask anything else. She just went back to her seat.

"I'm sorry Joseph, she does not want to speak. What happened between you two?"

"Why do you think that something has happened?"

"I just... I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Charlotte." he said calmly, "Just... I thought everything is ok between us."

"Look, maybe she just needs a little time, or..."

"Or?"

"Or it's just some kind of a reason of state." she said happily,

"No, I do not think so. Then she would speak with me."

"That's true." agreed Charlotte. "Then just give her time."

"I'll try... Thanks Charlotte."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few hours later Genovia 1 landed in Pyrus safely, and another half an hour later Clarisse was already in her office trying to update herself with the paperwork when her phone was ringing.

"Hallo?" she asked absent minded, forgot to check who was calling.

"Clarisse, finally!" sighed Joseph with relief,

"Oh, Joseph..." she pulled herself together immediately.

"I've been trying to call you since morning. What happened? Why have you left me without a word? Have I said or done something wrong?" he said with one breathe.

"No, everything is ok, just...," she tried to be convincing, but she perfectly knew neither of them could believe it. "Just I realized I have a few things to arrange here, you know duty cannot wait."

"So you have not regretted last night?" he had to ask it.

"Of course not, but if you will excuse me, I have an important meeting within a few minutes,"

"Oh, ok... But can we talk tonight?"

"I will call you."

"Right, I lo..." but she already hang off the phone.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Joseph tried to call her in the next few days, but she never called him back, just left a few pissing off messages with Charlotte, so Joseph was more and more restless, but after a while he decided it's better to give her time and he will try to clear things when they will be face to face again. Fortunately the Spring break was near, so Joseph could flew back to Genovia. He tried to meet with Clarisse as soon as possible, so as he arrived, he immediately went to her office.

"Come in." said Clarisse as she heard the knocking, absolutely not expected to see Joseph at the palace.

"Clarisse, my dear..." his voice was warm and welcoming, he was too happy to see her again.

"Joseph..." she jumped up immediately. "I... I didn't know you arrive today."

"Yes, me neither. I decided it only this morning."

"Did you have a good flight? They promised a beautiful weather for today..." she started bubbling, but Joseph stopped her calmly,

"We have to talk Clarisse."

"I know," she replied simply, "But please, not now. Ok?" Her eyes were begging and he could not resist not to do as she wish.

"Right..." sighed Joseph, "Then tonight?"

"Yes, wait me in the garden. But now please..."

"Right, I'm going." agreed Joseph and left her alone, although he desperately wanted to stay and speak with her now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The night came not too fast, especially not for Joseph. He tried to collect his thoughts, tried to prepare for the long awaited talk with Clarisse. As he was waiting at their usual bench hidden by the cherry trees, he was more and more nervous. He knew he has to be smart, because he has to huss away her fears or anything what held her back from their relationship, and it was not an easy thing, because he knew nothing, only he has a few suspitions.

Meanwhile at the palace, Clarisse tried to find an excuse to not meet with Joseph, but her brain remained totally empty, it did not matter how hard she was trying. In one hand she wanted to keep herself away from his questions, but on the other hand she was desperate to see him and feel him close to her again. As she was struggling with herself - should she stay or should she go - Joseph actually solved the problem, because he just stepped into her office.

"I was worried a bit, so I thought I would check on you." he smiled warmly as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just on my way to meet you," she lied without hesitation.

"It's ok." he smiled and caught her hands, stroking them lovingly. "I cannot say how happy am I to see you. I've missed you terribly."

He was so sweet. So sweet and euthanisic, but Clarisse could not say a word, just stared her hands in his.

"Clarisse..." he tried softly. "Clarisse?"

"I'm sorry." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Could you tell me what happened? I mean I still cannot understand it. I thought everything was perfect, we were... we were so happy. Or at least I was."

She did not say a word just stood there in silence.

"Clarisse...Please."

"I do not know what to say."

Joseph was at a loss. "But there must be a reason you do not want to speak with me since then. Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Then maybe I was too pushing..."

"No. Not at all Joseph." she finally said more than one word. "That night was perfect, something I will cherish forever."

"Then what's wrong?... Clarisse. Please look at me." She finally looked into his eyes. "What's wrong my darling?" he asked merly as a whisper, but she just wrapped herself around him and started to cry.

While Joseph was holding her in his arms, stroking her back softly, he was completley at a loss, because he had not the slightest idea about what was wrong, but he felt he had to be very patient with her.

A few minutes had passed until she finally stopped crying, then looked up at him whispering, "I do love you Joseph," then left him again...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joseph was standing there completely at a loss in the middle of her office where she left him. Everything was so surreal, she could not say anything as an answer, not even a lie, she simply did not say anything, then told him out of the blue that she loves him then gone. Actually he strated to think that there's something wrong with him, it could not happen as it was. He knew women are complicated, but he never ever experienced this so closely and especially not with Clarisse. She was always a rational woman, and whatever happened they could always talk about it, but now... there were no answers.

As he pulled himself together a bit, he decided to go after her and try to find out what happened when he saw Charlotte on the corridor.

"Charlotte... Charlotte," she finally stopped and turned around.

"What happened? You look like who've seen a ghost."

"Yes, I feel exactly like that," answered Joseph, "I tried to talk with Clarisse, but she behaves extremely strange."

"I know what you are talking about. Since we came back from America she is like who is somewhere else in mind. Sometimes she cannot hear what I'm saying, signes documents two or three times at the same place, or suddenly she jumps up in the middle of a meeting and just go out to the garden for a walk, or simply go to sleep in her clothes."

"I didn't know that it's so serious."

"Yes, sorry. I did not want to worry you. Frankly, I thought if you will be near her again, she will be ok."

"I really don't know what the problem is, but it must be something serious. I hoped you can tell me what is with her, but it seems I have to find out."

"Yes. I think you are the only one who can "bring her back."

"I only hope so..." answered Joseph, but he knew somehow he was the cause of this situation. "I think I... I go after her."

"Good luck." whispered Charlotte as he rushed away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joseph softly knocked on her suite's door but got no answer, so he tried the doorknob what was not closed fortunately.

As he stepped inside everything was dark. His first thought was she already went to sleep, but then he realized that just a few minutes passed since she hastened away, so maybe she headed not her suite but the garden. So he nearly decided to leave her suite when he heard quiet sobbing from her bedroom. He knew it would have been better to leave her alone, but he was not able to do it... He slowly went in and stepped behind her, softly putting his arms around her. Although she wanted to run away it was too good to feel his arms around her. His warm body, his relaxing presence was like a drog for her, so she did not push him away just enjoyed his loving embrace, his soft kisses on her neck. One kiss after another and soon she was completely giving over to his caresses.

They did not plan like this. She knew she can stop him anytime, but she was not able to do it, it was too good... and Joseph, he knew maybe it's the worst idea at the moment, but the temptation was bigger than any rational thought not to mention how much he longed to her sweet curves after their first and only night at the consulate. So the sequence was determined. For an hour or so they completely forgot about all the rational things and lost themselves in their own little world again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the middle of the night Joseph woke up on crying. It was not loud, just sobbing. Clarisse turned her back to him and she was sobbing quietly.

"Darling..." he tried softly. "What's wrong?... Clarisse?"

"Please leave me..."

"What?" he thought he heard it wrong.

"Just leave me alone...Please." she repeated desperately.

"Look Clarisse. It's not a solution... If you do not tell me what the problem is, I cannot help you."

"Leave me. That's how you can help me now."

"No." answered Joseph simply, what made her turn around.

"Then I will go." she said and with that jumped out of bed frustrated and left him again. It seemed it was a habit of her...

"Bloody hell!" cried Joseph and started to dress up in a record time. The only thing he could think on to go after her as fast as he could, but he could not go in his boxers, because she would never forgive him if he would compromise her with running out her suite in his boxers.

A few moments later he was already outside her suite, but she could run pretty fast, so she was already far away. He started to seek her in various places, tried to think with her head if it was possible, but he knew if he would be able to do that, he would knew what the problem is. Anyway he checked every potential places what popped to his head, the kitchen, her office, the library she loved so much and even that guest room she liked to hide away in if she wanted a little peace, but she was nowhere. In his last desperation he went out to the garden, taking a walk on their usual route when he finally saw her huddled up on their bench behind the cherry trees.

As he stepped closer he saw that she was already sleeping. Gosh, she was beautiful and his heart was breaking. He could not say how worried he was about her, he was not angry at all, he was just awfully desperate to help her somehow. He loved her more than life itself and now she was sleeping on a bench in her nightgown huddled up like a little animal. It was heartbreaking... he decided he won't wake her up, so he carefully picked her up and took her back to her suite. He softly lied her down to her bed and covered her with a blanket then just sat down to the floor next to her. He did not want to risk another scene with finding him in her bed when she woke up.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the night was uneventfull, while she was sleeping he just sat there and had time to think about her. He tried to find out what was the reason of her behaviuor, actually he had many ideas, but the worst and most rationable answer was that maybe Rupert was aggressive with her in their very private life.

As she slowly woke up and opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Joseph who was watching her softly from the ground. For a few moments neither of them speak just stared at each other. Her eyes were full of tears as she was watching him...

"Did he... did he rape you?" asked Joseph suddenly, surprised on his own question, because so many things were in his head and this just slipped out somehow.

"What?" asked Clarisse surprised, suddenly totally wake up from her daydreaming. "Raped me?! Who?"

"Rupert."

"No," she answered as an instant and sat up. "Why would he raped me? I mean how could you ask something like this? Are you mad?!"

"Mad?," repeated Joseph a bit edgy and stood up, "Let me see. I don't know, but maybe yes I'm mad, because the woman who I love and supposedly she loves me too, run until the end of the garden or leave the country after every single time we are together and she frequently has a crying fit."

"...Thanks," she answered offended.

"I'm sorry. You know, I didn't mean it." he said softly and tried to drew her closer, but she stopped him.

"Never mind. Just... just let me to the bathroom." she held up her hand, didn't look at him.

"Of course, just go and... and I'll bring you some tea until you will be inside."

"Thank you." she said quietly and left him.

As she stepped into the bathroom she quickly closed the door, ran the shower then she just laid to the wall and slowly slipped down, while she stareted crying desperately... She knew she had to chose the best solution for both of them, it does not matter how painful it is, so when she finally stopped crying she already knew the answer... she has to close Joseph out of her life.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As she stepped out of the bathroom Joseph was already waiting for her outside with a cup of – now cold – tea.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, trying to find out in what mood she is.

"Yes, thank you." Her voice was strict and a bit cold. "And I've made a decision."

"No," he cried and stepped closer, he exactly knew what her tone meant. "Don't do this Clarisse, please."

"It will be better Joseph, believe me," she barely dare to look at him, "We have to stop this between us."

"No... We do not have to," he was like who is fighting for his life, "Clarisse we do love each other. Do not deny it..."

"I've never denied it Joseph, it's not the point." she took a deep breath, "I love you, and it will never change, but we have to stop what is between us..."

"But why?! Why on earth we should stop this?... Just give me a rational reason! Why Clarisse?"

"Because you cannot love me!" she cried and run out...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Because you cannot love me!" repeated Joseph in his head for at least the hundred time. He knew their relationship is somehow forbidden and must have been under lock, but it cannot be the real reason. He felt it, he knew it... but Clarisse was not willing to say any other thing. Actually this conversation was a turning point in their relationship, because after that, she completely ignored speaking with him, spent most of her time in her suite crying secretly or gone for hours and no-one knew where she was.

Joseph did not know what to do, he bumped into walls all the time he tried to speak with her, and although he still loved her the same way as before, his heart was breaking and sometimes he felt he has to give up on her, so soon, he sank into depression as well.

OOOOOOOOO

A few months later there was a party at the palace as usual in every June and Joseph just went for a walk, trying to forget about his breaking heart. As he stopped at the little pond, he nearly bumped into a beautiful Spanish woman who held a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Oh sorry." excused Joseph, "I just haven't realized there's someone on the bridge, sorry."

"Never mind." smiled the woman, but her voice was extremly said.

They were both under themselves so they just remained silent for a few minutes, looking the water under their feet...

"Love?" she asked suddenly what bring him back to reality.

"Um...yes," sighed Joseph and as he looked at her, he knew she was in the same situation."Same there, right?"

"Yes." she smiled sadly, "I thought it was something special between us, but it was obviously a mistake... Yours too?"

"No." smiled Joseph, "It's surely not a mistake, I just cannot understand her."

"You are deeply in love as I see..." smiled the woman, and added with a dreamy sigh, "Lucky woman."

"She is the love of my life." said Joseph on such a confident way that the woman started to cry, "Sorry, I did not want to upset you."

"Never mind. It's not your fault, I'm just extremely sensitive now. I just imagined that lucky woman who you are in love with..." she said but suddenly realized how stupid she may seems so she quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, you are Joseph, right?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry. My name is Joseph. Do we know each other?"

"No." she blushed, "Just I'm working on the Spanish Consulate so I knew your name from the Ambassador... Oh, and my name is Rita."

"Rita...Lovely name." smiled Joseph, "Nice to meet you."

"Me too," she smiled, "But... now, I think it's better if I go back. It's start to get a bit chilly outside."

"Oh, right."

"So, good bye and... and try to get that lucky woman."

"Thank you." smiled Joseph gratefully, "I'm sure next time you will find the right man."

"Thank you." she smiled and walked away, feeling somehow, she already found him...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the next few months Joseph still did not succeed on breaking through the walls what Clarisse built up around her, and on parties he often met with Rita so they got closer and closer, but just as friends. Joseph was a lovely man, so it was not a miracle that Rita started to fall in love with him, but she would never ever take a step, she respected the love he felt for the queen. Yes, she knew that the mysterious woman in Joseph's life was Clarisse. It was a small country with lots of gossips. And this was one of the reasons she fell in love with Joseph, because he loved his queen so deeply. She knew he is a one in a million kind of man, and really wanted him to be happy, she did not want to get him, just loved his company and loved those butterflies in her stomach when she was near him.

Joseph was still deeply in love with his queen, and nothing could change that, although he really loved Rita's company, and was very grateful for her, not to mention she was a beautiful, utterly attractive Spanish woman, and Joseph knew if he would never met with Clarisse, Rita would be the perfect woman for him.

So they spent more and more time together, just popped into town for a cup of coffee, or escorted her to an official event or had lunch together.

It was simple friendship and no one of them wanted more, but nature had other plans. They were strict in their own rules, Rita that Joseph's heart is already taken, and Joseph that he loves Clarisse and no other woman does exist, but Rita was often caught herself thinking on how would it taste to kiss him, and beeing in his arms, because meanwhile she stricktly rejected the thought of any relationship with him, she became truly, deeply in love with him.

She thought it was a harmless thing, because she just played with the idea and never took a concrete step forward, but actually it did not matter how hard she tried to remain neutral, Joseph perfectly knew that Rita was in love with him.

So under these circumstances could have happened at Rita's place that after a lovely dinner and a few glass of wine she softly leant over to kiss him...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm sorry..." sighed Joseph after he pulled away the last moment, "I can't do this."

"I know, sorry."

"Rita," he said and grabbed her hand, "You are a fantastic and a very beautiful woman, so please do not think you do not attract me or I do not have to control myself. I'm just in love with Clarisse and I could not do this with her. I know it sounds stupid after she doesn't want to speak with me for a long time, but I know she loves me, she just... cannot evince me now."

"You do not have to apologize... It was completely my fault, my feelings simply took control over me."

"No, it was my fault." Joseph cut in, "I knew how you feel about me and maybe I was misleading, so please forgive me," he begged her, "Now I feel I'm just toying with you and abusing you, but please believe me I'm not."

"I never thought you would be toying with me Joseph. You never denied that you love Clarisse, and I accepted that all the things we can have is friendship."

"But I feel that's not fair against you."

"It is Joseph, believe me. It can not be any other way."

"Yes," he sighed, "I think you're right... but I still feel like an idiot."

"No, you're not." she said with a soft smile, "You are just a good man with a kind heart, I know how stupid it may seems, but one of the reasons I fell in love with you is that you love Clarisse so much. I know I'm speaking against myself, but it's really good to see a love like this. Never feel sorry about your feelings."

Joseph just looked into her eyes with pure amusement, "I want you to know that if my heart would not be taken, I'm sure you would be the one for me. You are... you're an extraordinary woman."

"I know," she chuckled and gave him a kiss to his face, "Then go. Try to speak with her, and don't let her to get rid off you, it does not matter how hard she is trying."

"I promise I won't let her to do it," he said gratefully and ran back to the palace, leaving Rita alone who could finally cry her heart out in peace...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later he already arrived to the palace, after all those months of depression he finally felt the power he needed to continue the fight for the love of his life. So as he arrived he immediately ran up to Clarisse's suite where he found an unusual crowd from the palace stuff and a very frustrated Charlotte...

"Oh Joseph, finally. Where have you been?" she asked impatiently,

"What happened?... What happened with Clarisse," he asked, but Charlotte still did not reply, "Please, tell me!"

"We... we had to call the doctor..."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How you mean you had to call the doctor? What is with her?" asked Joseph desperately and tried to get in, but Charlotte stopped him.

"You have to wait until the doctor finishes."

"Right, but would you be so kind to finally tell me what happened with her?"

"Of course, but we do not know much, she fainted a few times just as today..." she started, but barely dare to speak, because she was sure about Joseph's reaction.

"WHAT? How you mean she fainted a few times before? Why haven't you told me? I cannot believe it..." he was so furious, "Well?"

"She forbade it... to... to speak about it to anybody."

"But I'm not anybody Charlotte!"

"I know, but you were the only one... I mean, I had to swear to my life that I won't tell you..." she strated to cry, "I'm sorry."

"Please don't cry, I... I know how stubborn she is," he sighed, "But it must be something serious if she did not want me to know about it. So please, tell me everything you know."

"Ok, but I have just suspitions... I mean she was not quite well in the last few weeks, and she disappeared for hours in every month, but I did not think it's that serious... Oh, doctor Monroe!" said Charlotte, when the suite's door opened.

"How is she? What is with her? Please tell me!" Joseph was desperate,

"Can we talk in a private place?" asked the doctor discretely,

"Of course," nodded Charlotte and escorted them to a private office. Walking down the corridor seemed much longer than it actually was. Joseph was awfully nervous, even his hands were shaking, what was not a usual thing for him, not to mention in his position, while Charlotte was awfully worried of course, but felt a bit better that Joseph was with her and did not have to be alone with this whole thing.

The doctor told them everything from the very beginning, that it actually started with a rutine inspection, just before they visited Mia in America... her state was already bad without symptoms and soon she had to know that her life will end within a few months or maybe in a year.

Joseph did not hear most of what the doctor spoke, he just heard voices and a humming silence around him... then suddenly jumped up and just ran out and rushed to Clarisse's suite, where he tore up the door and sent everybody out on a desperate but harsh tone.

As he stepped to her bedroom he stopped at the door for a few seconds, he had to process the sight. As she was laying in bed, nothing really seemed different from normal, she slept peacefully, so for a moment or so he imagined that everything is right, but her whimpering sent him back to reality. He quickly bend on his knees next to her bed - not care for the pain - and grabbed her hand kissing it softly.

"Clarisse?"... my darling," he said on a soft voice, while gently stroked her forehead, "Are you awake?"

"...Joseph," was the only thing she could say with eyes closed, but it was rather a whisper.

"My darling..." he was relieved that she is conscious, because he desperately wanted to speak with her, not just about her illness, but those few months was still in him while she ignored speaking with him. "How you feel?"

"...sleepy."

"That's normal, because you get some sedative... just relax dear. You will be better soon."

"No, I won't," she said and finally opened her eyes, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I perfectly know my status Joseph."

"Then why..." he tried to ask it, but his voice faded.

"Why haven't I told you?... Because I did not want to hurt you. The less we are together, the less you will suffer if I..." but she could not finish it, because the tears started to fall from Joseph's eyes. He could not hold himself back anymore.

Watching him crying quietly and unable to speak broke her heart more than it actually was. Choosing to not speak with him during these months were worse than knowing the inevitable. She perfectly knew how much Joseph loved her, so she would do anything to protect him from the suffering, and she thought if she will ignore him, maybe he won't suffer as much as if they would have been together during these months.

"Please forgive me..." he heard her voice what took him back to reality, "I thought it will be the best for both of us."

"It doesn't matter now..." he said but, he could cry if he thought how much time they've wasted. "I'm here, and from now on I won't let you to get rid off me."

"I do not want it," she whispered, when Joseph leant over and kissed her a way they will never forget. He tried to tell her everything he felt for her without words, because the words what exist could not describe it.

"I sware I'll do everything I can Clarisse. I would go through the hell and back for you..."

"I know," she whispered and held his cheek, "I really cannot tell you how much I love you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The days during the next few months were different and all the same. They spent nearly every minute together, Joseph helped her in everthing while they tried to express how much they love each other. They often cried their hearts our, but meanwhile they were grateful for every minute they could spent together. She often felt herself weak, so they laid a lot in bed, just hugging each other, and trying to speak about everything they wanted to tell the other and she made a promise to him, that it does not matter how long it will take, but she will be waiting for him on the other side...

It was a lovely sunny morning, with full of peace in the air when Charlotte found them in bed hugging each other... Clarisse just fell asleep and never woke up... and when Joseph recognized this, his heart literally broke and died after her...

OOOOOOOOOO

Ten years have passed since then, while to the order of Queen Amelia they built a marble monument in the most beautiful room of the palace, a bed from marble with the figures of Clarisse and Joseph hugging each other until eternity... This room was open for the people of Genovia and for tourists also.

"Come on. It's our turn," smiled Rita as she grabbed a tall and handsome man's arm. "Just stay the other side and now hold my hands."

"With pleasure," smiled the man and looked at her loving while they grabbed the others hand over the marble bed...

Because as the legend says, if you hold your love's hand over the marble bed your love will be strong as marble itself and will last forver as the love of Clarisse and Joseph...

The End


End file.
